Latin and Greece
by xnericx
Summary: Greek is very similar to Latin, shame on Eric he never had that in school, but his girlfriend did.


**(thank you very much for the guest who pointed out it was posted twice)**

"Greece" Eric closed the door behind him and walked inside to find his girlfriend sitting on the floor, travel catalogs were scattered around her, several opened on various pages.

"What?" He threw his keys on the dinner table and placed the pizza boxes he had picked up on his way back home beside them.

"We can go to Greece" She pointed out one of the catalogs to show him some pictures as he took a seat next to her on the ground, holding one of the pizza boxes in his hands.

"Sure, if you wanna go there we'll go there" He placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled before he shoved a piece of their dinner in his mouth, enjoying it silently.

"Where do you wanna go?" The question had been eating Nell's mind slowly away since they had agreed on a vacation together, because it seemed like Eric would be happy just as long as he was with her.

"Anywhere where you wanna go" His lips curved into a smile while he munched away his pizza.

"You're incredibly cute, but Eric I'm serious, where do you wanna go?" He seemed to think for a bit before he came up with an answer, but decided it would be fun to tease Nell just a little bit more before he spilled his answer.

"You really wanna know?" He smirked as he stared into her eyes, obvious to the annoyed look on her face, but her expression softened once again when she looked at him.

"Yes, I do"

"Isn't that a bit too soon?, Rockstar" The smirk was still present on his face as he grabbed another piece of pizza, silently cursing when he saw that while his box was growing empty, hers was barely touched. She snorted before he finally gave in.

"Australia, Brazil, and Africa. I've always wanted to see an elephant since I was a little boy" He chuckled as the memories of all those times his mother had told him the elephants could be dangerous, and they could never afford it. Eric never listened to his mom.

"Then we'll go there!" Her hands were thrown into the air, almost like she relieved the finally got an answer out of him, before she picked up another catalog from the ground, already digging trough the pages to find the countries he so badly wanted to visit. "Deeks mentioned Australia has the best waves, apparently he already went there once" Eric talked on while Nell scanned the pages. "You know, my mom always told me Africa was way too expensive and we couldn't afford it".

"Well, I mean, she wasn't wrong" Nell's eyes widened when she saw the prize of just a few days in Africa.

"Never mind Africa, scratch that one of the list" He stated as he looked over her shoulder to see what she had found.

"We can still go to Australia and Brazil" She tried to sound not too desperate, but she was having a hard time covering it as she found more and more information about his countries. They all were way above their budget.

"Eric, sweetheart?" She was planning on bringing it lightly, but she had no idea what he was going to say as he realzed his dreams were slowly crushed. He hummed as response, exploring different countries in one of the catalog that was laying on the ground.

"They're all above our budget, there's no way we can afford them. I'm so sorry" For a split second she saw sadness cross his face and she felt bad for him, who knows how badly he wanted to go there? But he quickly recovered himself, before smiling up at her, and saw how guilty she looked.

"It's alright, Rockstar, I kind of guessed that already. Anyways you still wanna go to Greece?" He went back to the page where he had found Greece on seconds ago, and starting reading the reviews and information a bit. It wasn't long after that he had found a little dictionary with much used lines, picked out a few, and decided to read them out loud, catching Nell's attention.

"Σε αγαπώ" He had no idea if he pronounced it the right way, he probably didn't, even though the correct way to pronounce it was standing right underneath the line. To be honest, it looked like Chinese to him, but he did got Nell laughing and that had been his plan from the beginning.

"κι εγώ σε αγαπώ" His mouth fell open as he looked at her, shock written all over his face. His eyes quickly searched trough the translated sentences until he found what she meant.

"How-" He fell silent and a thriumpant smile made its way on her face as she had out-smarted him for the third time that day.

"I had Latin in school, it was an extra subject and it was pretty hard. Greek looks a lot like Latin, much like Dutch looks like German, the grammar is just a bit different" She explained to him and ate her last piece of pizza.

He looked in the catalog again before he smirked and spoke up.

"σε μισώ".

"No you don't. You just said you loved me, can't say you hate me next" She snorted. "By the way, you pronounced it completely wrong".

"I knew it" He grumbled under his breath, but she could still hear him.

"I'll help you with that a bit, if you want" She was already on the next page, trying to find a reasonable hotel for them to stay in.

"That'd be great" He responded before they fell into a comfortable silence. But it didn't last for long as Eric's boredom grew bigger and bigger, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"You wanna watch a movie?" He had started playing with her hair a bit and made sure she wasn't bothered by him while he braided it.

"Which one are you thinking of?, Wolfram" She finally looked up from the catalogs that were still scattered around them on the ground, and turned around to face him after he gave her a clear sign that he was finished.

"Star Wars?" He smirked because he knew that she had watched all of them again just a week ago when she was bored out of her mind.

"Gosh no, you know I've seen them last week. What about Captain America: Winter Soldier?" It was clear they were just teasing each other now, countering movies down of which they knew the other had watched recently.

"Not again, please"

"But Bucky-" He recognized from her tone that she was teasing him, but it didn't hold him back from arguing with her just a little bit more.

"Yes Bucky, but we're not watching that. You wanna watch season 4 of Lucifer?" They had started watching the series together a few months ago, and had to wait another 3 months before the new season had been released. But as soon as it came out they had been determined to finish it.

"Hell yes" She got up and held out a hand for him to grab so she could help him get up, even though she knew he was perfectly capable of getting up on his own.

"No pun intended" He laughed while he took her hand and was lifted off the ground in a matter of seconds.

It was around 1 AM when the couple was finally finished and they both fell asleep on the couch soon after. Nell her body was draped on Eric's and she was still laying on him when she closed her eyes, a little smile on her face. But neither of them cared about the position they were sleeping in. They were going somewhere on vacation together and they were as happy as they could be. It was going to take a lot of planning before they could leave, but they didn't mind it for one bit. They were going together, and that thought made them both smile like crazy.


End file.
